Revelian (Stories)
Basic Info and Background Revelian has been a central protagonist as well as an antagonist in nearly anything involving stories. His past is that of war, violence, and conquering. He, in actuality, murdered Zoshi's father, but he later states he did this because he was still a "drone", and was simply following orders given to him by his master and mother, 02. After being defeated by Kirby, through a turn of events he ended up in the Fan-Ball world, eventually getting to know Zoshi (Whom he doesn't clearly remember) and Ludicrine. He has taken part in all of the major stories, I.E The Kuipter Files, Trix Series, Dr. Sand, The Playgrounds and Corruption. His role in stories tends to be a darker role. He often doesn't appear/join the party until much later in the story. In other stories, he doesn't even join the party at all. All of his "antagonist" roles have been due to either manipulation or someone else disguising themselves as him. Other times, he'll be with the team for the whole story, although this is a rare occurrence. Appearance Revelian looks like a black, masked swordsman with a silver cape. His most defining feature is the large visor-like thing on his face. It is unknown what this is meant for. He also has black tendrils that comes out of his head. These are supposed to resemble hair. He also has a single, violently glowing cyan eye. He used to look more primitive, but after a recent upgrade he now looks like this. Personality Revelian is a hyper-violent sadist. He has very little regard for safety, and is willing (and able) to leap into the fray st any moment. He has a violent temper, and this easily leads to quarrels with other people. However, he has been known to show restraint, particularly around Luna, his wife. And despite his anger issues, he is willing to do anything to help his friends and the one he loves. His rage is also, oddly, usually justified. He also has no tolerance for people he deems "idiots". It is also said that Luna was the first thing that he truly cared about. Major Relationships Ludicrine: Pretty much his best friend. Was inspired by him, much to Revelian's surprise. Zoshi: More of an aquaintance. They have their ups and downs, but do support each other when needed. When he found out that Revelian murdered his father, he surprisingly reacted positively, saying that Revelian has long since redeemed himself by saving the world many times after that. However, Zoshi soon becomes envious of Revelian, as he too has a major crush on his wife, Luna.. However, he did say he would not bother her about it if it means she would be happy. However, recently, he has started to act... bad... about that. He tried to break them up by telling Luna all of the secrets that Revelian kept from her. However, after Revelian intervened and explained everything, Luna forgave him. Zoshi's next scheme involed anti-love potion. But that failed because Revelian doesn't have any digestive system, and Luna never drank any of hers. He then went insane, kidnapped Luna, and raped her. However, Revelian intervenes and defeats him, releasing a monster inside that quickly gets killed by Revelian. It was revealed that this was a remnant of Zalgo. Luna: Love interest. They love each other greatly. He met her when he accidentally went to Equestria. He took care of her and helped her deal with her bitch sister Celestia. She has apparently known him since before he was upgraded. When he left Equestira, several years later, she finally managed to leave and eons live with him. They've had several adventures together since. After Jealousy: Love Triangle, it was figured out thatshe is pregnant and Revelian is the father. She ends up having the baby in Wrapping Things Up, and the two marry some time later. Recently, she is showing a growing disliking of Revelian's adventures, as she fears that he will die, thus abandoning her and their daughter. Pinkie Pie: After a wrong turn, Revelian accidentally went to Equestria. He stayed at Canterlot with Celestia and Luna. Pinkie Pie fell in love with him almost immediately, and even turned to the evils of Zalgo in order to try and get him to love her. However, after being defeated, she finally accepted that Revelian would always love Luna and not her. She also said she would move on with her life and try to find happiness elsewhere, although she did say she would always love Revelian, no matter what. Kuipter: Kuipter is Revelian's brother. He is a very violent and insane individual. He was defeated once by Revelian, but was killed by Shenanigans, the spirit of trickery. He was revived by Dr. Sand, a scientist who was driven insane by the death of his daughter (Also by Kuipter's hands). After corrupting Dr. Sand to attack the gang, he imitated Revelian and captured the real Revelian, trying to lead the gang on that he was the real Revelian and that Revelian was still a monster. However, the real Revelian intervenes and Kuipter is once again killed. Celestia: Highly resents her because of her horrid treatment to Luna. She constantly refers to him as "a freak". And hey, kidnapping his child isn't exactly his cup of tea either. Luna made a mention to "one event" that happened one night that seriously drove Revelian over the edge. Shadow Revelian The shadow form of Revelian that appears in "The Descent." The shadow looks like a tall, black, humanoid monster that wears a white mask with a sickening, disturbing smile. Other Tab Has Spoilers.= |-| Spoilers= Are you reading this? If so, please turn away, as this has major spoilers for "The Descent". This shadow represents the fact that DMSwordsmaster actively denies what he's done, which is murdering Luna. Since DMSwordsmaster represents "Redemption", this shadow is the opposite: Acitvely denying what he has done and failing to man up to what he has done. His silence also shows this- He does not speak at any time, except for a scene where he is violently beating Shadow Luna- He speaks in low, horrifying growls, while Shadow Luna speaks in high-pitched whining, which is a grim representation of how DMSwordsmaster's marriage soon turned out after their child died, and how DMSwordsmaster started to view Luna: A whiny, irritating bitch. The mask on its face is also a representation of this- DMSwordsmaster hides the truth behind a simple smile. When the mask comes off, Shadow DMSwordsmaster is hideous and disgusting, like the truth. After DMSwordsmaster finally accepts the truth and defeats Shadow Luna, Shadow DMSwordsmaster offers one last chance for redemption. When DMSwordsmaster takes it and heads back into the past to right his wrongs, Shadow DMSwordsmaster is there to give him a final thumbs-up before fading away, having served his purpose. In the Joke Ending, it winds up that Shadow DMSwordsmaster is just Lazro in a costume. Trivia *When making a promise with Luna, the catchphrase "Cross my heart and hope to die, jab a needle in my eye." (Or some variant of this) is almost always said by DMS. *His favorite pony is Princess Luna. (You don't say?) *A common recurring joke with DMS making only minor cameos in stories is that it always usually says that he "has lots of sex with Luna." Category:Story Protagonists Category:Story Antagonists